With the development of optical technology and semiconductor technology, flat panel displays represented by Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) occupy the leading status in the field of display due to their characteristics such as lighting and thinness, low energy consumption, fast response speed, and high color purity and high contrast ratio. In recent years, display devices have shown a development trend of high integration and low cost. A gate drive circuit is integrated into a peripheral area of an array substrate by using a shift register unit GOA, which can effectively reduce the manufacturing cost of the display devices and improve the module process yield while achieving a narrow bezel design.
However, a commonly used bidirectional scanning shift register circuit includes a plurality of cascaded shift register units, and may fail to generate an output signal when a scanning direction is switched. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new shift register circuit capable of bidirectional scanning
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the Background section above is only for enhancing the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus may include information that does not constitute prior art known to those of ordinary skill in the art.